


from where we can see the stars

by futurefishes



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, a lot of birthdays eheheh, for my angel hannie's birthday!! yaay!, jeonghoon, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 18:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futurefishes/pseuds/futurefishes
Summary: “Let’s come here next year too!” Jihoon had exclaimed, his voice full of the excitement that had been clear on his face. “And the year after that, and the year after that! Let’s prove that we are big boys who can do anything!”“Yeah,” Jeonghan agreed after a short silence, as he had felt the excitement and eagerness bubble up in him too. He had reached out his pinky finger towards Jihoon and watched as his friend reached out his hand as well. “Let’s do it.”Their pinky fingers intertwined, and the promise was made.[In which Jeonghan and Jihoon has a tradition of spending the evening before their birthdays together on top of a hill]





	from where we can see the stars

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone!! i hope you all are well ~
> 
> it's october 4th in south korea, which means: yoon jeonghan's birthday!! one of the most meaningful human beings in my life, as well as a huge inspiration and a big source of my happiness. i'm so emotional just thinking about him. i love him so much, and i really hope he's enjoying his day to the fullest.
> 
> so this is a jeonghoon fic for jeonghan's birthday. and it's kinda special for me, because one year ago i released my first ever fic; which also happened to be a jeonghoon fic for jeonghan's birthday. it's funny how time flies, isn't it??
> 
> thanks to the wonderful shira for the prompt!!! ♥ and i'm sorry for any grammar/spelling errors that might still be there despite my editing  
> anyway, as said by the incredible joshua hong; let's get it!

Their tradition had started as something of a mere coincidence, many years ago.

It had just happened that Jeonghan and Jihoon found themselves on top of a nearby hill, not far from their homes. At the mere age of seven and six respectively, the hill had been seen as something more than the green grass it held; climbing was seen as an adventure in itself, and they both cheered out of happiness the first time they stood on top of it.

As their young eyes traced over the landscape in front of them, they felt like they were soaring.

“Jeonghannie,” Jihoon had said, turning around to look at his older friend. He had held onto his hand, squeezing it to make sure he had the elder’s full attention. “I can’t believe we did it!”

“I can,” Jeonghan remember saying back, and he remember the look of surprise and awe that had spread on his childhood friend’s face at his words. “We’re big boys now. I turn eight tomorrow, after all!”

“Yeah, you do!” Jihoon squealed at the reminder of his friend’s birthday, and he looked up at him with wide eyes. “Does that mean that we’ll be able to climb it again before my birthday too?”

“Of course,” Jeonghan had said, his lips forming into a smile. “Let’s do it the day before your birthday!”

Jihoon had grinned at the words, before he squeezed Jeonghan’s hand once more. They had spent some more time watching the landscape before them, before they had to climb back down, and go back home to their waiting families.

They pinky-promised to do it again when November came around. And despite the snow that was covering the streets of their town, and hiding the greenery of the hill, they had climbed it.

“I’m a big boy too,” Jihoon had loudly exclaimed as they once again stood on top of the hill, and Jeonghan remembers smiling widely as he watched the younger raise his hands in the air as a cheer.

Jeonghan was just about to comment something, but he was interrupted by the way his childhood friend spun around to look at him. Their eyes met, and something in the way Jihoon’s eyes sparkled made his heart skip a beat.

“Let’s come here next year too!” Jihoon had exclaimed, his voice full of the excitement that had been clear on his face. “And the year after that, and the year after that! Let’s prove that we are big boys who can do anything!”

“Yeah,” Jeonghan agreed after a short silence, as he had felt the excitement and eagerness bubble up in him too. He had reached out his pinky finger towards Jihoon and watched as his friend reached out his hand as well. “Let’s do it.”

Their pinky fingers intertwined, and the promise was made.

;

It was when they were fifteen and fourteen respectively that they stayed out until midnight.

It had happened randomly, really. Jihoon had been busy with school and Jeonghan had hung out with his friends Joshua and Seungcheol, making their departure for the hill much later than their usual time. But the older they got, the easier it had become to climb the hill. Their old hangout spot had lost a bit of its innocent and adventurous glow, but they still met there.

They greeted each other, and smiled warmly before they made their way up the path that they had walked on many more times before. On this day, the year before, and the year before that.

October – Jeonghan’s month, as Jihoon used to say when they were younger – had just rolled around, and with it came the usual autumn cold. It was windy, the cool air making them cold to the bone. The leaves had started to turn into beautiful shades of yellow, orange and red, something that was quite a contrast to the green grass that still had been covering the hill.

It didn’t take long to walk up the slope; they were older now, which meant that they also were stronger. They were on top of the hill in a matter of minutes, and when they finally came to a stop to catch their breaths, they looked out over the scenery, as they had so many times before.

“It still looks the same as it did when we were kids,” Jihoon had begun, as he chuckled under his breath. “Nothing has changed.”

“Except for us,” Jeonghan added, as his eyes took in the landscape before them. The dark was falling over their hometown, and the lights from the warm homes looked like stars from up here.

Jihoon gave him a playful hit on the shoulder at his comment, and Jeonghan had felt himself smiling. “We _have_ changed, Hannie, stop being corny. We’re older now! And we’re still the same. You and me, that is.”

Jeonghan had looked over at his childhood friend and watched as Jihoon sent him a smile that was full of innocence and something that reminded him of the awe that had been on his face the first time they managed to climb the hill. It was nostalgic.

“Yeah,” Jeonghan replied, and he had felt his smile transforming into a grin. “Let’s never change, Jihoonie.”

“Let’s never,” Jihoon agrees, sending one last smile to his friend before moving his gaze back to the scenery. It didn’t take long before both sat down in the grass, the words in between them flowing like a river.

It’s when Jihoon looks down at his watch, resting on his wrist, that they notice just how much time has passed. It’s only about ten minutes left until midnight, ten minutes left until Jeonghan once more turns one year older.

“Let’s go home,” Jeonghan proposes, and he started to stand up from his seated position. “It’s already late.”

Jihoon’s hand had been placed on Jeonghan’s shoulder before he could really react, and he found himself seated on the ground once more. “Let’s wait until midnight. Let’s count down until your birthday. I want to be the one to spend the first minutes of your day with you.”

Something about the shyness in his voice made Jeonghan fall speechless, and he couldn’t do anything else but nod. Jihoon wasn’t really meeting his eyes, instead staring at the warm lights from the streetlights and at the few lights coming from households were the inhabitants were still awake.

They sat in silence for the rest of the minutes left until midnight, their thoughts keeping them occupied. Jihoon had thrown a glance at his watch with even intervals, keeping a close watch of the time.

As soon as the clock stuck midnight, he turned around to poke Jeonghan’s shoulder, sending him a wide smile as he turns around.

Jeonghan still remembers it; Jihoon’s smile had been so vivid, so bright and beautiful. Afterwards, Jeonghan has realized that was the first time his true feelings for Jihoon showed.

“Happy 16th Birthday, Jeonghan,” Jihoon had greeted, with a voice oozing of honey and sweetness.

Jeonghan was now 16. And he was in love with his childhood friend.

;

The hill had been the place that Jeonghan experienced heartbreak for the first time as well. It was the evening before his 19th birthday, and the pair found themselves in the same spot as the past few years.

They were so different now to the small boys that had found their way up here all those years ago; Jihoon’s black hair, that had been short and neat when he was younger, was at this time blond and slightly longer. It hadn’t been longer than Jeonghan’s brown hair though, that was going past his shoulders.

It was about five minutes before Jeonghan would turn a year older, when Jihoon started the conversation.

“I think I’m in love.”

Jeonghan had felt multiple feelings pass by in the span of a few seconds – surprise was soon replaced by a feeling of hurt, that soon had been replaced by sadness.

“Oh?” He had said, trying to sound as neutral as possible, despite the feeling of being broken apart from the inside that was spreading. “Who is it?”

“Seungcheol,” Jihoon had whispered, and if Jeonghan hadn’t been completely focused on the conversation at hand, he would’ve missed it. Jeonghan’s heart dropped in his chest.

He was the one who had introduced the two, about three months ago. Seungcheol, one of his close friends ever since middle school, was someone he adored a lot. They were almost like siblings. He had only deemed it natural to introduce two of the most important people in his life to each other.

He had never imagined it would end up like this.

But then again, Jeonghan had noticed it, a little bit; he had noticed the way Jihoon’s eyes seemed to linger on his friend, had seen the way his cheeks got slightly pinker whenever Seungcheol was around.

Jeonghan felt stupid.

“You should tell him,” Jeonghan had told him, trying to ignore the way his whole being is aching. He remembers trying to keep a straight face, trying to be happy for his childhood friend.

“You think so?” Jihoon had asked, and the way his eyes sparkled with something that reminds Jeonghan of hope, makes Jeonghan’s eyes tear up ( _thank god it’s too dark out now for Jihoon to notice it)_.

“Yeah.” _No._

“Thank you, Jeonghan. Then I will,” Jihoon replied, a soft smile on his face. His eyes had fallen on the clock, and he had let out an excited gasp, before giving Jeonghan a playful pat on his shoulder. “Happy 19th Birthday, Hannie!”

Jeonghan thanks him, but he feels anything but happy. He cries himself to sleep when he gets back home.

When he wakes, Jihoon is in a relationship with none other than Seungcheol. Jeonghan is 19, and when he wakes he almost wishes he didn’t.

;

Jeonghan’s now 22. It’s the third of October, a couple of minutes left to midnight. He’s sitting on the soft green grass on top of a very familiar hill.

But this time, he’s sitting alone.

He doesn’t know where Jihoon is – he hasn’t talked with the other for a while. Ever since Jihoon and Seungcheol broke up a few months ago, Jihoon has not only avoided Seungcheol, but Jeonghan as well; Jeonghan guesses it’s because Seungcheol spends most of his time with him, so he avoids the awkwardness by being around Jeonghan less.

Jihoon had been the one who broke it off. They had spent four years together, before Jihoon had said that he didn’t feel the same anymore.

Jeonghan had felt incredibly strange at the whole event; he had to be there for Seungcheol, who showed some signs of sadness, despite his feelings for the younger cooling as well – but he also wanted to be there for Jihoon, his childhood friend who he still, despite his friends’ long relationship, still had very warm feelings towards. The difference between Seungcheol and Jihoon though was the fact that Jihoon didn’t let him get too close, always disappearing just when their contact seemed to get better. It hurt Jeonghan whenever he thought about it, as the memories of the time he talked with Jihoon everyday came into mind.

_So much for not changing anymore, huh?_

Jeonghan would be lying if he said he didn’t miss him – hanging out with Jihoon had always been fun, even before the feelings of love developed in his chest. Going long times without seeing him felt wrong, and he had been looking forward to this day; Jihoon wouldn’t just abandon this tradition of theirs, would he?

The minutes were slowly passing by, and before long it was only five minutes to midnight. Jeonghan could feel his heart drop in his chest, at the fact that he still was alone. He could feel the tears well up in his eyes slowly, as he tried to take in the fact that, yeah, it’s over. This beautiful and sacred tradition of theirs was over.

He was just about to stand up, to begin the walk home in the dark, figuring that there’s no reason to be there by himself, when he sees a taxi pull up on the road on the foot of the hill. Before he can even see the person who climbs out clearly, he knows who it is.

He would recognize Jihoon’s frame anywhere.

It’s two minutes until midnight when Jihoon thanks the driver and slams the door shut, before he starts to run up the hill. Jeonghan finds himself speechless, his gaze never leaving Jihoon as he runs as fast as his legs can take him up the hill. He doesn’t register how quickly he’s right next to him, and when he does, he can feel himself get knocked to the ground as Jihoon jumps and throws his arms around him.

Jeonghan hits the ground with a thump, and he’s about to complain when he notices Jihoon, whose laying on top of him, burying his face in his chest. His arms are around him, holding him tight, and Jeonghan tries his hardest not to shiver as he feels Jihoon’s panting, warm breath through the texture of his shirt.

“Happy 23rd Birthday, Hannie,” Jihoon says loud enough for Jeonghan to hear, into his black sweater. His breathing is still uneven from the run, but Jeonghan can feel Jihoon take deep breaths. “I’m so happy I made it. I’m so happy.”

“I thought you wouldn’t come,” Jeonghan feels himself mumble before he can even register it. Jihoon’s arms wrap around him tighter.

“I would never miss this,” Jihoon replies, and Jeonghan believes it, despite the few times they’ve been in contact these last few months. “I told the taxi-driver to drive as fast as he could to get me here in time.”

Jeonghan chuckles, a sound that makes Jihoon peek up from Jeonghan’s chest. They’re still laying on the cool grass, millions of starts shining down onto them. It’s a beautiful scenery, but Jihoon is even more beautiful when his eyes meet with Jeonghan’s.

“I’m sorry I haven’t contacted you that much recently,” Jihoon begins. Jeonghan thinks about protesting but is too curious to stop the younger. “I’ve been thinking about a lot of things. About love. About me. And about you.”

A cool wind blows by, and Jeonghan would’ve shivered if it wasn’t for the fact that all of his attention was focused on the man on top of him; Jihoon had moved from laying down on top of Jeonghan’s frame to straddle his hips, so that he could see him better. Jeonghan, figuring he should do the same, lifts the top of his body up with his arms, leaning onto them as he ends up in a half-sitting position. Jeonghan wants to ask anything, wants to say anything, but no words are coming out.

“Honestly, I’ve known for a while. That I’m in love with you,” Jihoon says it so simply, so easily that the air gets caught in Jeonghan’s lungs as he, for a few seconds, forgets how to breathe. “But I wanted to make sure that I was really sure. Because you mean the world to me, Jeonghan, and I would never want to lose you for anything in the world.”

Jeonghan feels like crying, feels like the happiest man on earth as he finally registers the words being said, the feeling of sparks inside of him making him want to pull down the younger boy and kiss him senseless. But Jeonghan has manners, so he waits for the other to finish talking.

“I’m in love with you, Jeonghan,” Jihoon adds, his hands going up to Jeonghan’s face to caress his cheeks. Jihoon’s hands are still soft, and so cold against Jeonghan’s warm, pink cheeks.

Somewhere in his mind, Jeonghan finally connects the pieces; the reason Jihoon and Seungcheol had broken up had never been thoroughly discussed, and all Jeonghan knew was that they both fell out of love. But the looks that Seungcheol had sent him whenever Jihoon’s name came up in a conversation had already hinted on the truth.

( _Jeonghan remembers one day when he had accidentally let “I miss Jihoon” slip out from his lips, fearing Seungcheol’s reaction. But his friend had only sent him a glance, before looking back at his phone, a small smile playing on his lips. “He misses you too”._ )

Seungcheol knew what Jihoon felt. And from the small smile that, even though his friend tried to hide it from showing on his lips, reflected through his eyes, Jeonghan knew that he was okay with it.

So Jeonghan does the thing that he’s been wanting to do for years, a touch that he’s been dreaming off.

He pulls Jihoon towards him, and their soft lips meet. It feels so right to kiss him, it feels so right to have Jihoon in his lap, with his hands around him, pulling him closer. Jeonghan can’t understand why he didn’t take this chance sooner.

He could get addicted to the way Jihoon kisses; the texture of his lips and the taste of him already driving him insane.

So, he pulls away before it goes to far; this is a very beautiful moment, and he doesn’t want to ruin it with anything in the world, despite the feeling of want pulsing throughout his veins.

He grins at Jihoon as their eyes meet again, and the happiness is glowing in his childhood friend’s eyes.

“I’m in love with you too, Jihoon.”

On top of the hill, where they had spent multiple birthdays together since they were just children, a new chapter of their life started. A life they would live side by side, together, intertwined.

Jeonghan is now 23. The love of his life is pulling him down for another kiss, and Jeonghan swears that he can’t be any happier than this.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading, and i hope you enjoyed it! we need more jeonghoon in our lives, that's just how it is!!  
> i hope jeonghan's having an amazing birthday right now, and that jihoon and the boys are celebrating him well ♥
> 
> i also want to say THANK YOU if you've ever read any of my fics the past year. As I mentioned in the notes in the beginning, it's been a year since i posted my first fic "warmth". I remember how nervous I was about posting it, but I still did, wanting to contribute something for Jeonghan's birthday as well as the Jeonghoon tag. And I'm glad I did. Writing has become a really fun hobby for me, that I like doing whenever I can find the time. Over this past year and the 14 works I've posted, I've gotten so much love, and you have no idea how much it means to me! 
> 
> I hope to be able to explore more themes, more fandoms/ships and more forms of writing from now on. I hope that my fics will be able to give you some happiness in the future too.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and for this first year! Take care of yourselves, drink a lot of water and remember that you're loved and I believe in you!!


End file.
